Une nuit pour une vie
by Eterna de Solary
Summary: Comment une nuit - et une bêtise de Sirius - va changer la vie de James et de Lily. ::rien à voir avec la nuit de leur mort:: Romance JamesLily


**Une nuit pour une vie**

Lily marchait d'un pas vif malgré son réveil précipité au milieu de la nuit. Un Elfe était venue la prévenir de se rendre immédiatement à l'infirmerie.

La Préfète-en-Chef était donc en train de marcher tellement vite dans les couloirs de l'école qu'on pouvait se demander si elle courrait. Sans tenir compte des remarques et grognements des tableaux réveillés par la lumière qui scintillait au bout de sa baguette, elle accéléra encore pour arriver enfin à destination essoufflée. Elle remit vite de l'ordre à ses cheveux et aux pants de sa robe et entra.

Quelle ne fut pas alors sa surprise de trouver, au lieu de l'habituelle atmosphère calme et chaude de l'infirmerie, une pièce bruyante où régnait une tension palpable. Les professeurs McGonagall, Slughorn, Chourave, Flitwick, Faronoar (professeur de Soin aux Animaux Magiques), Liaony (professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal), Montanuy (professeur de vol), Yhart (professeur de Runes), Parker (professeur d'Etude des Moldus), Uranie (professeur d'Astronomie), Dumbledore et le concierge M. Ougie étaient tous là et discutaient avec entrain.

« Ah ! fit soudain le directeur. Miss Evans, vous voici. Je m'excuse de vous avoir fait lever à une telle heure mais l'affaire est grave.  
- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, intervint M. Ougie, Nazb de son prénom, toute Préfète-en-Chef qu'elle soit, cette élève n'a rien à faire ici.  
- Nazb, je vous en pris, » calma Dumbledore.

Sur ce l'infirmière, Mrs Pomfresh, apparue. Tous se tournèrent vers elle.

« M. Rogue est en état de choc, déclara-t-elle, mais il va bien. Aucun risque de morsure. Je suis moins optimiste pour M. Potter. Il a des blessures sérieuses et je crains que… »

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase. Elle était blême. McGonagall secouait nerveusement la tête, comme pensant que sa négation pourrait permettre que le pire n'est pas lieu. Tous les professeurs semblaient extrêmement tendus. Le professeur Uranie se tourna vers Lily. Il s'agissait pour cette dernière d'un des professeurs qu'elle préférait mais également d'un de ceux qu'elle cernait le plus difficilement. C'était une jeune femme qui ne devait guère avoir dépassé la trentaine. Elle paraissait toujours calme et rien ne semblait pouvoir la surprendre. Elle affichait sans cesse un air détaché cachant une sorcière puissante et érudite. Sa peau était halée et ses yeux sombres. Personne ne pouvait nier qu'elle était très belle. Nombres de rumeurs la disait amante du professeur Liaony, qui n'avait rien à lui envier côté beauté et qui, selon Lily était un très bon professeur.

« Je pense que des explications vous serez nécessaire Miss Evans, dit la professeur d'Astronomie d'une voix douce.  
- En effet Professeur, admit la Gryffondor.  
- Il semblerait, narra l'enseignante, que Sirius Black, voulant faire une blague à Severus Rogue, lui ait soufflé l'idée de se rendre cette nuit près du Saule Cogneur. Il lui aurait expliqué comment le faire cesser de bouger pour passer à l'intérieur du passage qu'il cache. »

Lily pâlit, comprenant petit à petit ce que signifiaient les dires de la jeune femme.

« Remus…  
- En effet, M. Rogue, a manqué se trouver nez à nez avec M. Lupin, transformé. Bien heureusement, M. Potter est arrivé à temps et a pu sortir son camarade de ce traquenard. Mrs Pomfresh nous a donné il y a quelques secondes de leurs nouvelles. »

A cet instant, la pâleur de la préfète n'avait plus rien à envier à celle de son professeur de Métamorphose.

« Potter… il a été mordu ?  
- Je ne sais pas, admit l'infirmière. Il a de nombreuses blessures si bien que je ne peux pas savoir avec précision lesquelles sont ou ne sont pas, l'œuvre de M. Lupin. »

Le cœur de Lily battait à tout rompre contre ses tempes. Elle regardait autour d'elle les professeurs sans vraiment y porter attention.

« Qu'allez-vous faire pour Black ? s'enquit-elle désireuse de mettre les choses au clair.  
- Nous ne savons pas, fit tristement le directeur. L'acte de M. Black est très grave…  
- Il… il ne s'est… pas rendu… compte… intervint soudain une voix essoufflée.  
- M. Potter ! s'écria Mrs Pomfresh. Me retournez dans votre lit ! Vous n'êtes pas en état. »

Le jeune sorcier ne tint nul compte des dires de l'infirmière et continua à fixer Dumbledore en se tenant tant bien que mal à un lit pour rester debout. Lily sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant le triste état dans lequel il se trouvait. Il avait des blessures plus ou moins graves partout, certaines saignant toujours, tachant le pyjama immaculé qui avait du lui être remis à son entrée à l'infirmerie. Rester debout semblait lui arracher un immense effort, et à la tête de Mrs Pomfresh, la préfète ne douta pas une seule seconde que ce soit le cas.

« Il… ne s'est… pas rendu compte… reprit avec difficulté James. Qu'il risquait… de… de faire tuer… Rogue… il… il voulait… juste… juste lui donner… une leçon… pour… qu'il cesse… de nous… suivre… Jamais… jamais Sirius n'aurait… fait ça… s'il s'était… rendu compte…. Il a… toujours été… impulsif… C'était une blague… Une blague stu… stupide et… dangereuse… mais pas… méchante… »

N'en pouvant plus le Capitaine de Gryffondor fut prit d'une quinte de toux roque et cracha du sang. L'infirmière se rua vers lui pour le soutenir mais il refusa formellement de retourner dans son lit. Il regardait Dumbledore avec inquiétude. Lily l'observait silencieusement. Elle était en train de découvrir un autre James Potter.

Pas celui qui passait son temps à se pavaner.  
Pas celui qui faisait des farces plus ou moins drôles à longueur de temps.  
Pas celui qui réussissait tout en classe.  
Pas celui qui avait passer des années à la harceler (car c'était du harcèlement !) pour qu'elle sorte avec lui et qui du jour au lendemain s'était mit à l'ignorer.  
Non.

Il s'agissait d'un autre James Potter.

Combien de fois Remus lui avait dit qu'elle ne le connaissait pas ? Elle ne le comptait plus ! Mais pour elle, le Sang-Pur était quelqu'un de creux, sans intérêt. C'est ainsi qu'elle le voyait. Ou qu'elle voulait le voir selon Alice.

Et à cet instant elle se rendait compte de ce qu'elle avait raté. De ce qu'elle n'avait pas vu alors que c'était si évident. De ce dont on lui parlait tant. James n'était pas comme elle le disait imbu de lui-même. Ces amis passaient avant tout. La preuve était là, devant elle. Pas besoin d'avoir fait des études de médicomagie pour voir que le Gryffondor était dans un sale état. Pourtant il était là, à plaider la cause de son meilleur ami avec autant de force que faire se pouvait dans son état.

« Mr Black a pourtant mit sciemment la vie de M. Rogue en danger ! répliqua le professeur Faronoar. On ne peut fermer les yeux ! De plus M. Rogue jure que vous êtes complice M. Potter. »

Lily sursauta devant l'accusation. Pour elle, c'était absurde.

« Voyons Arnold, intervint McGonagall, regardez donc M. Potter ! Pensez-vous qu'il se serrait mit dans un tel état intentionnellement ?  
- Parfaitement ! Comportement typiquement Gryffondor. Vouloir jouer les héros quitte à mettre les autres en danger pour ce faire.  
- Suffit Arnold ! » coupa durement Dumbledore. « M. Potter a fait preuve d'une grande bravoure ce soir. Nul ne doit en douter. Quand à M. Black, je pense que M. Potter est dans le vrai et qu'il n'a nullement voulu la mort de son camarade. Qu'en pensez-vous Miss Evans ? »

Pendant un instant la jeune fille fut surprise qu'on lui demande son avis. Mais elle se reprit vite et répondit avec franchisse.

« Je ne connais pas vraiment Bl… Sirius, mais je suis sûre d'une chose : ce n'est pas un meurtrier et parfois, dans son amusement à faire des blagues il ne se rend pas compte des préjudices qu'il porte aux autres. Comme l'a dit P… James, il est trop impulsif. Le mieux qu'il y est à faire dans son cas c'est de l'aider à gérer cette impulsivité et à réfléchir plus mûrement avant d'agir. »

Le silence s'installa après les dires de la préfète. Elle avait prit le parti d'appeler les deux Maraudeurs par leur prénom pour paraître mieux savoir ce qu'elle disait même si elle n'était pas sûre de l'effet. Elle regarda autour d'elle et son regard croisa celui de James. Les yeux du garçon étaient pleins de reconnaissance si bien qu'elle sentit son cœur se mettre à battre plus fort.

Finalement, le silence fut brisé par une nouvelle quinte de toux de la part du jeune blessé.

« Allez donc vous reposer M. Potter, dit alors Dumbledore. Quand à moi, je vais aller rejoindre M. Black dans mon bureau.  
- Attendez ! protesta James en grimaçant – il avait visiblement parler trop vivement au goût de ses blessures. Qu'allez…. vous… ?  
- Ne vous en faites dont pas, le coupa le Directeur. M. Black sera punit comme il se doit car il ne faut pas oublier que son acte inconsidéré aura manqué tuer deux de ses condisciples. Toutefois, votre plaidoirie m'aura convaincu. M. Black ne sera pas renvoyé de l'école. »

Le professeur Faronoar s'apprêta à protester mais un geste du vieux sorcier le fit taire, pour le plus grand plaisir de James et Lily.

« 200 points seront retirés à Gryffondor, M. Black sera collé tous les soirs pour le restant de l'année, il sera privé de sortie à Pré-au-Lard et ne pourra plus faire de Quidditch. Bien entendu, au moindre écart il sera exclu. »

Le jeune homme regarda le directeur en hochant la tête. La punition était sévère mais justifiée. Et puis Sirius n'était pas exclu. C'était le principal…

« Toutefois, ajouta Dumbledore à la surprise générale. J'ajouté également 100 points à Gryffondor pour votre courage M. Potter. A présent, retournez vous coucher avant que je ne regrette ma décision. »

Avec un sourire, James obtempéra rapidement (enfin, aussi vite qu'il lui était possible). Lily le regarda faire, heureuse de voir que l'annonce du Directeur semblait lui avoir redonné le moral. Mais soudain, alors que le vieil homme s'apprêtait à sortir, elle se retourna vivement vers lui.

« Et pour Rémus ? » demanda-t-elle brusquement.

Tout le monde (James y comprit puisqu'il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de rejoindre son lit) se tourna vers elle.

« Que va-t-il se passer pour Rémus ? répéta-t-elle.  
- Ne vous en faites pas pour M. Lupin, Miss Evans, dit Dumbledore avec un sourire bienfaisant. Il ne se passera rien en ce qui le concerne.  
- Rogue va… tout… tout révéler… objecta avec difficulté James.  
- Ne vous en faites pas pour cela, jeunes gens, sourit le directeur avec gentillesse. Je ferais en sorte que M. Rogue ne dise rien. Maintenant, M. Potter, ne m'obligez pas à vous répéter d'aller vous reposez ! »

La menace ne semblait pas réellement sérieuse, mais le jeune homme obtempéra tout de même. De toute façon, il n'arrivait quasiment plus à tenir sur ses jambes.

Les professeurs quittèrent un à un l'infirmerie alors que Mrs Pomfresh passait un savon au Gryffondor pour être aussi « inconscient ». Alors qu'elle sortait, le professeur Uranie se pencha vers Lily.

« Je compte sur vous Miss Evans pour veiller sur M. Potter. »

Surprise la Préfète-en-Chef regarda son enseignante. Sans se départir de son air détaché, celle-ci se redressa et quitta la pièce sans avoir offert de réponse aux questions qui emplissaient les yeux de son élève. Mais lorsqu'elle fut hors de portée du regard de la jeune fille elle laissa échapper un sourire.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ainsi ? demanda le professeur Liaony qui venait de la rejoindre.  
- Disons que cette nuit s'est montrée très bénéfique. »

Son collègue la regarda avec surprise. Il avait toujours su que la jeune femme était insondable et inattendue, mais il avait du mal à voir ce qu'elle pouvait trouver bénéfique dans les catastrophes qui avait eu lieu cette nuit là. Sentant les interrogations de son compagnon, le professeur d'Astronomie lui fit un grand sourire avant de disparaître dans la pénombre des couloirs du château.

De son côté, Lily avait décidé d'obéir à la demande de son enseignante et rejoignait le lit de James. En arrivant, elle ne put réprimer un sourire. L'épuisement avait eu raison du Gryffondor qui se laissait par conséquent docilement faire par l'infirmière. James Potter, terreur de l'infirmerie, élu pire patient de toute son existence par Mrs Pomfresh, était devenu un véritable agneau.

Lorsque la matrone de l'infirmerie eut fini, James tourna légèrement la tête vers la jeune fille qui l'observait toujours.

« Evans, t'a intérêt… à garder ça… pour toi ! » assura-t-il.

Lily eut un sourire amusé.

« Le fait que Mister Potter est un gentil patient ? Sûrement pas ! Demain je raconte ça à Skeeter.  
- Tu n'oserais pas ! » s'exclama-t-il avec énergie.

Trop d'énergie peut-être car il fut prit d'une forte douleur à la poitrine qui le fit gémir. Honteuse d'être la cause de la douleur du jeune homme, Lily se précipita vers lui.

« Est-ce que ça va ? s'enquit-elle.  
- Tu… t'inquiète pour moi… maintenant ? » fit James.  
- Bien sûr ! » répliqua-t-elle sans réfléchir.

Elle vit une ombre étrange passer dans le regard du Gryffondor alors qu'il la regardait. Silencieusement, elle se demanda ce que ce pouvait bien être. Toutefois, elle n'osa pas formuler sa question à voix haute, raison pour laquelle elle resta sans réponse.

« Merci pour ce… que tu as… dit aux profs… pour Sirius…  
- C'était ce que je pensais. »

Sans savoir pourquoi, Lily se sentait gênée. Pourtant, elle n'avait jamais été gênée devant le jeune sorcier ! Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver ?

« Comment va Rogue ? demanda-t-elle, désireuse de changer de sujet.  
- Il est… choqué mais… il n'a… rien… »

La Préfète-en-Chef approuva de la tête.

« Tu dois être fatigué, je vais te laisser. » dit-elle doucement.

Ils se regardèrent en silence. Lily s'apprêtait à partir lorsque quelqu'un entra en trombe de l'infirmerie. Le boulet de canon se figea à quelques mètres de James. La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre. Jamais elle n'avait vu Sirius Black aussi pale.

« James je… »

Mais les mots semblèrent manquer au Gryffondor.

« Tu ? reprit son ami d'une voix roque. Bon sang… Sirius… Qu'est-ce… qui t'a prit… à la… fin ?... Quand cesseras-…tu d'agir… sans réfléchir… ? Tu te rends… compte de ce… que tu as fait… ?  
- James…  
- Quoi James ?! s'exclama ce dernier d'une voix montant dangereusement dans les aigus. Tu te rends compte… »

Il fut coupé par une violente quinte de toux. Par réflexe, Lily s'approcha de lui et lui tendit un verre d'eau posé sur la table de nuit.

« Tu te… rends compte, reprit tout de suite le jeune homme, de ce qui… aurait pu se passer ?... Et des consé… quences ? Et à Lunard… tu y as… pensé ? A ce qui se… serait passé… si Rogue avait… été blessé… ? Rémus ne… s'en serait… jamais remit… ! Pire encore…. Il aurait… été vu comme… une bête dange… reuse… et… »

La douleur empêcha James de continuer.

« C'est bon, fit avec douceur Lily en le forçant à se recoucher (il s'était redressé en parlant). Je crois qu'il a comprit. Calme toi sinon tu risques de te faire du mal. »

Les yeux de Sirius s'agrandir de surprise en voyant la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux. Depuis quand ces deux là s'entendaient-ils ? Plus encore, ils ne semblaient même pas réaliser à quel point leurs agissements étaient en frappante contradiction avec leurs réactions habituelles. S'il n'avait pas été aussi honteux et inquiet, Sirius aurait bien volontiers entamé une danse de la victoire, heureux de voir que les deux Gryffondors étaient sur le point de se trouver _enfin_ !

Mais ce moment de tendresse tant attendu (et inattendu) par tant de personnes (à peu près toute l'école sauf les Serpentards et le fan-club de James) fut rompu par l'arrivée du professeur Uranie.

« M. Rogue ne dira rien, déclara la jeune femme avec le détachement qui la caractérisait et auquel ses élèves ne firent même pas attention. Le soleil va très bientôt se lever. M. Black et Miss Evans il va falloir que vous rejoignez vos chambres. Le professeur Dumbledore a préparé une histoire plausible pour expliquer les blessures de M. Potter et les punitions de M. Back et Rogue. Vous devrez vous tenir à cette version. M. Potter, on vient de m'apprendre qu'il semblerait que vous n'ayez pas été mordu…  
- C'est ce… qu'à conclut… Mrs Pomfresh…  
- C'est une excellente nouvelle. Maintenant reposez-vous, vous en avez besoin. M. Black, suivez moi, j'ai à vous parlez. »

Elle sortit sur ces entrefaites, suivit par un Sirius tout ce qu'il y a de plus docile. Lily les regarda en silence. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi penser. En fait, elle se sentait perdue. Et ça n'avait sans doute rien à voir avec l'enseignante ou le Maraudeur. Non, ça avait plutôt à voir avec un autre Maraudeur qui se trouvait à ce moment là dans son dos. Pourquoi se sentait-elle si troublée ? Pourquoi avait-elle envie de veiller sur elle ainsi ? Certes, elle admirait ce qu'il avait fait cette nuit, mais elle savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas le fond du problème. Le fond du problème c'était qu'elle était en train de tomber amoureuse de cet imbécile de Potter ! Elle se tendit soudain. Ça n'était pas une bonne idée _du tout_ ! Mieux valait opérer un repli stratégique…

« Je vais y aller moi aussi… » fit-elle à mi-voix en commençant à s'éloigner.

Hélas pour elle (ou heureusement selon le point de vue), elle sentit une main lui retenir le poignet. Elle se retourna, surprise, et son regard croisa celui de James. Elle se sentit se perdre dans ce regard chocolat. Il la faisait fondre.

C'est alors qu'elle réalisa que le jeune homme était debout. Quand s'était-il levé ? Il n'aurait pas du être debout, il était en trop mauvais état !

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire de se recoucher mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, il avait posé deux doigts sur ses lèvres, lui intimant de ne rien dire. Et, une fois n'est pas coutume, elle s'exécuta. Elle continua à le regarder, se demandant comment elle n'avait jamais vu à quel point il était séduisant, même dans un pyjama informe taché de sang de l'infirmerie.

« James… murmura-t-elle une fois qu'il eut retiré ses doigts. Tu devrais te coucher… »

Le jeune homme sourit sans pour autant bouger.

« Depuis quand … vous occupez-vous de ma … santé, Ô Grande Préfète ? »

Dans la voix de Gryffondor transparaissait certes de la moquerie, mais surtout de la tendresse.

« Depuis quand jouez-vous les héros, Ô Grand James Potter ? »

Le sourire de celui-ci s'élargit.

« Depuis quand pre… prenez-vous la défense… des vils Mauraudeurs… que nous sommes, Ô Votre Altesse Maîtresse des Potions ? »

Lily secoua la tête avec un faux air désespéré. Mais qu'elle l'admette ou non, cette petite joute verbale commençait à l'amuser. Beaucoup plus que leurs sempiternelles disputes.

« Depuis quand êtes-vous devenu le docile patient de Mrs Pomfresh, Ô Insaisissable Maraudeur ?  
- Depuis… quand m'appelez-vous… par mon… prénom, Ô… Implacable Préfete-en…-Chef ? »

La jeune fille sentit ses joues se colorer. Bien sûr, elle l'avait appelé James. Elle n'avait pas réfléchit. C'était venu tout seul. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas du rester là. Elle était bel et bien en train de tomber amoureuse de cet énergumène. Et avec tout ça, elle n'avait même pas réalisé à quel point il était à cet instant proche l'un de l'autre. A quel point les yeux du Gryffondor étaient envoûtants. Et lorsqu'il se pencha vers elle et que leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent, protester ou le repousser ne lui effleura même pas l'esprit.

Au moment où James sentit Lily répondre à son baiser, tout s'effaça autour de lui. La douleur lancinante de ses blessures se tut brusquement pour ne laisser la place qu'à un bien-être et un bonheur sans nom.

La Préfète eut un soupir intérieur. Voilà, elle avait atteint le point de non-retour. Elle n'était plus en train de tomber amoureuse de James Potter… Elle _était_ amoureuse de James Potter. Et le pire, c'était qu'elle était heureuse ! Oui, elle avait vraiment atteint le point de non-retour…

« Je crois que c'est depuis que je suis tombée amoureuse de celui qui le porte, » répondit-elle à mi-voix lorsqu'ils rompirent le baiser.

Une flamme s'alluma dans les yeux du jeune homme. Une flamme que Lily aurait voulu voir briller pour toute l'éternité dans ces yeux.

« Lily, lui dit-il doucement, je t'aim… »

Mais il ne put pas finir sa phrase et fut prit d'une violente quinte de toux. Cette fois, il fut contraint et forcé de s'asseoir sur le lit. Lorsqu'il se calma, il croisa le regard rieur de sa compagne.

« James Potter, ou l'art de briser les moments. Si ça te met dans un tel état d'être amoureux de moi on n'est pas arrivés !  
- Cesse… de dire… des sottises, protesta difficilement le jeune homme.  
- Repose toi. »

Le Maraudeur ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Epuisé, il s'endormit presque immédiatement, tenant toujours la main de Lily dans la sienne, promesse d'un futur qui a défaut d'être long serait radieux.

Harry sourit.

« Alors la première fois que Papa a fait une déclaration à Maman il s'est étouffé ? » rit-il.

Face à lui, Rémus, perdu dans ses souvenirs secoua la tête en souriant.

« Ce n'était pas vraiment la première fois, mais c'est à peu près ça. Ça à toujours beaucoup fait rire Lily. »

Le Survivant regarda par la fenêtre du château la neige tomber sans bruit.

« Alors c'est une bêtise de Sirius qui a fait que mes parents se sont mit ensemble…  
- Oui, ce bon vieux Patmol, fit Rémus en songeant à son regretté ami. Toujours à faire des bêtises. Je lui en ai voulu pour celle là. Et si elle n'avait pas permit à James et Lily de se trouver, je me demande si elle n'aurait pas eut raison de notre amitié. Mais James était tellement heureux, tellement rayonnant – même s'il a du rester plus d'une semaine à l'infirmerie ! Ce qui pour toi ne signifie rien mais pour nous qui relevait de miracle. Ton père détestait l'infirmerie ! »

Le fils du Maraudeur se mit à rire en imaginant son père.

« Finalement, conclut Lunard dans un sourire, c'est cette nuit là que la vie de tes parents, et la tienne a fortiori, s'est mise en place. Alors rien que pour ça, ça valait la peine de supporter Rogue et toutes les conséquence, tu ne crois pas ? »

Harry regarda le lycan, surpris de cette observation. Puis, au bout d'un moment il sourit doucement.

« Oui. C'est sûr, approuva-t-il.  
- Alors tu vois, ricana l'ex-professeur de Poudlard, tu ne peux pas faire pire que ton père, alors va donc la voir ta '' Lily ''.  
- Ma '' Lily '' ? répéta Harry.  
- Si tu crois que je ne vois rien, c'est que tu me sous-estimes Harry James Potter ! Maintenant file donc voir ta douce et lui faire ta déclaration ! Ouste ! »

Le jeune homme s'exécuta en riant sous le regard bienfaisant du dernier des Maraudeurs. Après James, le temps était venu pour Harry d'aller vers le bonheur et, Rémus n'en doutait pas, vers des jours radieux. Voldemort n'était qu'un petit contretemps. Comme un certain loup-garou des années plus tôt…

**Fin ?**

****

**Voila un petit OS écrit vite fait à l'occasion d'un jour férié (c'est triste de pas avoir de vacances à la toussaint). En ce qui concerne mes autres fics, pour le moment j'ai beaucoup de travail avec la fac et je ne sais pas comment tout ça va avancer, mais je n'abandonne pas pour autant !  
****A une autre fois ! **

**Eterna**

_PS : Au vue des reviews que j'ai reçues (merci à tous), j'ai rectifiée mon erreur concernant les paroles de Dumbledore où j'avais parler de Rémus en lui donnant le titre de professeur (une faute d'inattention). _


End file.
